You Were Mine COMPLETE
by winterfaye
Summary: What happens when Ron leaves Hermione after years of being together? Inspired by the song You Were Mine PLEASE REVIEW! One shot fic therefore it's complete


You Were Mine (R/H)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, obviously...  
  
Authors Note: I got the idea from the song You Were Mine by Dixie Chicks, PLEASE review, this is the first fic I've ever actually finished...hence the reason why it's a one chapter one.  
  
Hermione woke up to the sound of her own voice screaming for Ron. The door opened slowly, she looked up almost hopeful.  
  
"Mommy?" a small voice asked. She had prayed that she had not woken them up.  
  
"Are you alright mommy?" the small girl now at the end of Hermione's bed. Hermione wiped her tears away quickly and put on a cheerful face,  
  
"Of course I am, I'm sorry hunny, I just had a bad dream that's all." Hermione was now starting to get out of bed and move towards her oldest child.  
  
"Come on hunny, let's go tuck you back into bed now," Hermione said scooping up the four year old into her arms. The little girl nodded and cuddled up against her mother.  
  
"Mommy? Where's daddy?" she asked, her face buried into her mother.  
  
"On a trip cupcake."  
  
"When will he be back?"  
  
A single tear ran down Hermione's check before she answered her daughter.  
  
"I don't know." Hermione said quietly.  
  
The next morning Hermione walked into the master bathroom, memories swamped her mind. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her face had tearstains all down her checks and her eyes were a puffy, red color. Her hair was everywhere and a total mess.  
  
She turned the sink on and grabbed a wash towel before looking at herself again and dipping her head into the sink and washing her face.  
  
Before Hermione entered the kitchen she could smell coffee brewing. Confused she picked up her pace to the kitchen. What she saw stopped her cold in her tracks.  
  
"Ron?" she asked filled with a hundred emotions.  
  
"Hermione," Ron said turning towards her.  
  
"How have you been doing?" Ron asked. Hermione was suddenly glad that she had washed her face and calmed her hair before getting some coffee.  
  
"Okay I guess, you?" she replied.  
  
"Hermione I -" He was suddenly cut off by a meek Hermione.  
  
"What are you doing here Ron?" she was at the edge of crying.  
  
Ron couldn't answer before a small girl accompanied by an even smaller boy ran into the run screaming,  
  
"Daddy!" They yelled in unison.  
  
"You're home!" The girl said once in their fathers' arms.  
  
Hermione turned away, about ready to cry.  
  
Ron grinned while hugging and kissing his two children before him. "Hey guys!" he said lovingly.  
  
"Sandra, Harry, could you leave your father and I alone for a little while?" Hermione asked the young children.  
  
"Okay Mommy!" Sandra said before hugging her dad one last time and pulling Harry with her out of the room.  
  
"Ron, why are you leaving me?" Hermione asked, tears now brimming her eyes.  
  
"Hermione -"  
  
"No, Ron! I know, you've found some other girl, and she's what your dreams are made of. But I can find a reason to hang on, what went on, we can fix it. Without you...life just doesn't seem worth living Ron." She paused, trying to compose herself.  
  
"Hermione, I -" She cut him off again.  
  
"Ron," She said full of even more emotions.  
  
"I wake up almost every night screaming your name, and crying. Last night I woke Sandra up. I mean, what right does she have? Why can she take you away, when for so long you were mine!" she kept going even though she could tell Ron was about to interrupt her. She was going to give him all of it, if he started talking she would just start crying, she knew it.  
  
"The other day, I took out all our wedding pictures. It was great back then, we were happy and in love. It was Happily Ever After with a few quirks. Did you know that they're starting to fade? It's been so long since I've looked at them. Ron, please tell me she's not real and that you're really coming home to stay." She was actually crying now. Her knees were weak and felt like jelly. But she kept going on.  
  
"I can give you two good reason to show you love's not blind. He's only two, and Sandra's only four." She said her voice suddenly stronger at the mentioning of her children.  
  
"Ron, you know they adore you! So how can I tell them, you've changed your mind?" She suddenly forgot about her pain, thinking only of her children.  
  
"Ron, I can understand not wanting me, but in going off with someone else, you may as well say you don't love our children. Sandra thinks you're god. You're better then Santa Clause to them for God's sake! And you were mine for so long, how could I lose you, in school I may not have said anything, but I envied any girl who you looked at. I wanted it to be me who you were looking at. When you did, it was so amazing. You were more important to me then anything, I would have done anything for you. Because I didn't know what I would do without you."  
  
Ron suddenly raised his voice just enough to make Hermione be quite,  
  
"Me? More important then anything? Bloody Hell Herm, I was never more important then your precious homework, your grades, your work. I never felt like you would have done something for me if it involved you getting an F in anything! The only time you'd pay attention to me is if I did something wrong. Or if I did something right you'd tell me not to blow it! And it's just like you to judge me like that! I came home to tell you I was staying! I wasn't with her while I was gone; I was alone in a hotel! I needed time to think, time to decide what the bloody hell I was doing, and time to see what I needed. Time where you weren't going to breath down my neck and time where she wasn't going to influence me. Please Herm, don't make me regret coming home, I don't know what I'd do without you. While I was gone, my mind was plagued with thoughts of you, the touch of your hands, your kiss. The other girl didn't even cross my mind. Last night I called her and told her it was over. Hermione, I vowed to be with you until I died. I want to be with you. I love you." Ron finished somewhat pathetically he though. Hermione was awestruck. She cried even worse and slid to the floor, over filled with emotions. Ron went over to her and got on his knees to hold her close to him. She let him hold her. He kissed the top of her head gently. Sandra peaked her head around the kitchen door,  
  
"Is mommy ok?" Sandra asked, Harry right behind her. Ron nodded.  
  
"I think so, I just think Mommy doesn't feel well." Ron ushered his children towards him and a crying Hermione. They came and hugged Hermione and their father.  
  
"Shall we make her breakfast Daddy?" Sandra asked. Ron looked from Sandra to Hermione and lifted Hermione's head enough so he could see her face.  
  
"How about it? Would you like something to eat?" Ron asked carefully. Hermione smiled through her tears and nodded.  
  
"And some coffee would be nice." She said. Ron grinned his usual grin.  
  
"You two get out some eggs and such while I take mommy to bed." He said, gently picking Hermione up and heading towards the bedroom, leaving his children to set to work. 


End file.
